


Eggs and Sausage

by Lemoncakes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncakes/pseuds/Lemoncakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggman loses a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs and Sausage

**Author's Note:**

> A response to a prompt over at the Sonic Kink Meme.
> 
> http://sonickinkmeme.livejournal.com/

"Beat you again."

Eggman had known that it was the hedgehog as soon as he felt a sudden weight tipping the back of his Egg Mobile, but he still gritted his teeth as soon as that nasal voice met his ears. He turned to see the source of his irritation lazing on the side of his machine like he owned it.

"What do you want, rodent?"

"You know, one of these days you're going to have to learn that I'm an insectivore."

Eggman slammed his fist on the side of the vehicle so hard it wobbled, causing Sonic to roll off of his back and grasp at the edge to stay on.

"I said, what do you want?!"

Sonic grinned. "You know the deal."

Oh. Right. That. His mustache twitched. He had been drunk that night when he ran into Sonic and...

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about." He turned away from the hedgehog to lean back in his seat again, arms folded. Sonic jumped to the front of the Egg Mobile, waving a finger at the doctor.

"A deal's a deal, Eggman. You can't back out just because you lost." He wasn't buying it. Fine.

"Watch me!" Eggman grasped the controls and swiveled the vehicle, trying to knock the hedgehog off. Sonic was too fast, though, as usual. In an instant he had a hedgehog standing in his lap, face inches from his own. "Nu-uh~ You've gotta do it."

"Don't you have a fox to take care of or something?" Eggman glared at the green eyes taking up his vision.

"Tails can take care of himself." Sonic reached up and grabbed a tuft of Eggman's mustache, tugging it. His voice lost a bit of his casual tone. "Stop trying to get out of this."

Eggman's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. Why did he even make this bet? Who had started it? The entire situation was a blur of anger and words thrown at each other. Mostly on his part. ...He suddenly remembered that he had been the one to suggest it in the first place. His mustached twitched again in irritation, making Sonic's grin widened. "Look, if you don't start, I will."

"Start then! I have no interest in this game."

"Liar..." Sonic climbed up on the human's shoulders, finding it easy to rest on his round belly as he straddled his face. He grabbed the orange mustache like they were handlebars and gave them another sharp tug. "Get going, Doctor."

Why on MOBIUS had he made a bet with Sonic that the next time they fought, the loser had to suck the other off?

He'd completely lost his mind, that was why. Something else was wrong with this situation, though.

"...Where is it?"

Sonic quirked an eyebrow. "Where is what?"

"Your penis. Where is it?" Sonic's face blanked. Surely he was joking. Eggman was completely serious, however. Shoved in his face as it was, there was no dick to be found on this crotch. No balls, either.

"You really don't know anything about hedgehogs, do you?" Sonic looked down at him, his expression falling into one that was half incredulous half amused.

"Why would I bother learning about the biology of something I want to drop dead!" Eggman barked back.

"Well, you're the one that wanted to do this! I thought you would have figured it out." Sonic laughed, and Eggman growled back. "It's right here." Sonic pointed at his crotch. "You just have to get it to come out."

"And how am I supposed to do that?!" Eggman's mustache was wiggling with a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment. Sonic pulled on it and shoved his crotch under his nose. "Use your imagination, 'genius.'" He rubbed himself against Eggman's mouth to emphasize his point. Eggman sputtered and let out a scream of frustration. The hedgehog was insulting and using him! And his mustache! It was infuriating! It was undignified! It was... turning him on?

Oh, whatever.

His tongue snaked out of his mouth to explore what was rubbing against his mouth. A bit of poking around found him a hole, and he paused on it, looking up to see what the hedgehog was doing. Sonic flashed his teeth in a smile that someone else might call charming. "There you go."

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

He let his tongue circle the... whatever it was, trying to both figure out what was going on without being able to see it and... excite the hedgehog. As angered and disgusted he was with the whole situation, he couldn't help but feel curious what the hedgehog was hiding.

"Keep going... Yeah..." Sonic was still pulling at his mustache. It was painful, and it made it impossible to use his upper lip in this, so he grabbed the hedgehog's tail and yanked it hard. "Let go!"

Sonic yelped, his legs squeezing Eggman's head in surprise. "Yeesh! Fine!" He leaned back, putting his arms on Eggman's belly for support. "I can see better from down here, anyway." He smirked and pressed his crotch into Eggman's face.

Eggman grumbled lightly and set back to work. He licked the mysterious hole a few times, then wrapped his newly freed lips around it and sucked. Soon he felt it move, and his eyes widened as he realized something was emerging from it. Sonic let out a small moan.

"Yeah... keep doing that..."

Eggman was a bit apprehensive. Mobian anatomy was... strange. And... "You had better not cum in my mouth." Curiosity won over any reserves he had, though. He pressed his tongue into the hole and swirled it around the emerging appendage. Sonic hissed through his teeth. Well, if he liked that. He began sucking again as he pressed his tongue slowly in and out of the hedgehog, watching him for his reaction.

Sonic's lips twitched and he found it hard to keep his smirk going. "You sure you haven't done this before?"

Eggman pulled back to snap, "Shut up," before he went back to licking the now exposed head of Sonic's dick. He flicked his tongue along the tip, then took it back in his mouth, sucking it until it stopped expanding. He pulled back.

"It's not very big, is it?" He flashed his trademark grin.

Sonic didn't look affected by this, though. "It's big enough for a hedgehog. Maybe you're just used to sucking on your own gigantic failures so much it just seems small."

Eggman reached up and gave the hedgehog's ear a sharp tug, and Sonic returned it by grabbing his mustache once again. The doctor screamed in anger, but Sonic just laughed. "Dude, just get me off already." He gritted his teeth. Fine then, he would.

The human doubled down on his efforts, licking every inch of the hedgehog's cock like it was an ice cream cone he wanted to eat before it melted. His tongue snaked and curled around the arousal in his mouth, sucking on it, mustache twitching in every which direction with the effort. Sonic grunted and jerked his hips into Eggman's face, pulling him in closer by the 'stache...

Then he filled Eggman's mouth with hedgehog spunk.

Eggman's eyes widened as round as his glasses. Sonic jumped back to the side of the vehicle as Eggman spat out his seed on the floor.

"YOU FILTHY RODENT!" Eggman made a grab for him, but Sonic dodged his hand.

"That was pretty good! We'll have to do this again next time!" He gave Eggman the thumbs up before he hopped off the Egg Mobile onto the ground below and sped off.

When he stopped several miles off, he couldn't help but snicker as he heard Eggman screaming in the distance.


End file.
